Talk:Skills
Purchase Locations Is there any way to confirm whether past skills are available to purchase in later locations, or that they only show up (in Icelantica, for example) because we already bought them? We may need to reword the purchase locations to something like "xxx Island or later". If I recall correctly, at some point it was changed so that The Secrets of Farovia being available in Sans Culpra as well. Minor point, but now I'm curious... --Hyperchao 00:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe this is a feasible situation. You need to have Secrets in order to reach SC - and hence Icelantica, and you need to have the previous skills in order to catch the fish requirements for Secrets. As such it is not possible to get to Icelantica without all those skills. The list in Icelantica is probably just an oversight rather than a feature. :In addition, there is no store in SC so it is not possible to purchase any skills there. If memory serves me, the change to where you could buy Secrets was to make it also available from the WP and FV stores as it was only available in BC to begin with. :-Jasman 01:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Right now it looks like you can buy all the previous skills in the locations that have the store, the selection screen looks the same everywhere. So I imagine all Icelantica locations have all the skills available in the store for purchase. ... Joe has hinted that the last Icelantica location will require a skill, I guess that's why the skill shops are available. --Jayberwock 12:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Not so - check out the BC store. -Jasman 22:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Also not so in the Snowpeak store. -Smatterchoo 11:48, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Efficiency of the skills Is there any data about the relationship between the days learned for the skill and the total skill of one wrangler? Like how much skill points are worthy of 1 day learned in the "fishing 101 newbie" -Warrenchen512 22:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) 22:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't think the "days learned" has any game effect or affects the skill in any way. Most likely the days learned variable is just a relic from the time when it was possible to sell back the skill with interest calculated from the days learned number (each day added 1% of extra you would get when selling the skill back). Selling back skills was removed in around August 2008? --Jayberwock 12:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Skill Images Someone should add the shaded skill images... I cannot, as I own all the currently available skills so all of mine show the full image. Anyone know where we can get the shaded versions? miker5825 07:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, the shaded versions are more like the island pictures (grey swirling clouds) not the pole augment outlines. As such, there isn't any value in uploading the pictures as they all look similar. :Jasman 07:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but it IS funny to see Diego's quirky personality in each one, I recently got the sub-zero survival, and now I'm in lake freezeburg (survived from the ravaged raccoon) Tails6000 19:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Total Skill Calculation I was traying to understand how the ammount of total skill is calculated and locking in the FAQ gived me some inputs but I think it's kind of outdated. That's what is written: : "The Total Skill is calculated as the total skill points from each of your Skills, plus your last fully leveled pole level (up to a maximum of 50), plus any skill points attributed to your pole or pole add-on. : For example, - a full level 50 Oak Branch with the Fishing 101 skill will produce a Total Skill of 76 (pole level of 50 + cumulative skill points of 26). - a level 24 Fancy Rifle-pole with the Habitats of Large Fish skill will produce a Total Skill of 444 (last full pole level of 23 + cumulative skill points of 421). - a level 56 Excali-pole with the Double Reel add-on with the Sub-Zero Survival Training skill will produce a Total Skill of 2993 (pole level of 50 max + add-on skill of 738 + cumulative skill points of 2205)." I did some math but i couldn't find any correspondence with the method described in the FAQ. I tried to find a working method: : "Skill Total Ammount= 3239 (with all farovian pole lvl80) : Skill bought: Fishing 101(+26),Introduction to Chumming(+31),Art of Night Fishing(+234),Habitats of Large Fish(+130), Mastering Shark Wrangling(+463),Secrets of Farovia(+648),Scuba Fishing License(+648),Monster Wrangling(+?(610)),Sub-Zero Survival Training(580) : If you add all the skill excluding Monster Wrangling you will find: 2760 : Skill point given from the pole: lvlOfThePole+NumberOfAddons*(123)= in my case 449 (note: in the page of each pole it sais that the first addon gives a huge ammount of skill point. I think it's an error, 123 for each addons works fine.. at least with the farovian poles.) : 2760+449=3209 : something isn't right... i have redone the calculation excluding the Sub-Zero Survival Training skill from the skill total ammount and found what follow: : skill tot amm: 3239 : If you add all the skill excluding Monster Wrangling and Sub-Zero Survival Training you will find: 2180 : lvlOfThePole+NumberOfAddons*(123)= 449 : 2180+449=2629 if we subtract this value from the skill total ammount we'll find: 610 : If we suppose that the Sub-Zero Survival Training skill isn't countend in the Farovian Total Skill Point Ammount the 610 indicate the ammount of Skill Point given from the Monster Wrangling Skill. : Now... I don't know why the Sub-Zero Survival Training skill shouldn't be added to the total ammount of skill point, maybe it's a bug caused from the introduction of the Geminiisles and the MW skill. : I would like to know if someone agree with what i have written or if someone can find an other solution!! : (I hope you could understand my english... and sorry for the grammaticals and writing errors that i have done in this post...) : Happy Fishing! I agree with ‎User:Kabutozzo post, even though are many things in it I dont understand. Such as: *lvlOfThePole+NumberOfAddons*(123) Why times, it should be a + and also where is this 123 value coming from? Why are they trying to subtract skill point values from their total IF they claim they have it? Most importantly none of those examples they give actually list the Pole, so it is impossible to figure out what all add ons and their associated skill points to go with it and determine the correct amount should have. Anyway, there is definitely something wrong with listed skill points. Even in Kabutozzo case adding just skills alone gives 3370, which is more than TL 3239 amount they stated they have w/out even adding in pole and its addons yet. Example fully level 80 Pneumatic Spear Gun. It would be TL 4404 (pole level of 50 max + add-on skills of 984 + cumulative skill points of 3370). *Fishing 101(+26) *Introduction to Chumming(+31) *Art of Night Fishing(+234) *Habitats of Large Fish(+130) *Mastering Shark Wrangling(+463) *Secrets of Farovia(+648) *Scuba Fishing License(+648) *Monster Wrangling(+?(+610)) *Sub-Zero Survival Training(+580) Now in my case I currently have purchased all Farovia skills yet my Total Skill: 6,442; which should be impossible as that is less than all the skills alone of 6610. :26+31+234+130+463+648+648+610+580+3240=6610 So clearly one of the bullet skills above has wrong Skill Point value listed. Secrets of Farovia or Scuba Fishing License being wrong possibly? For future reference my skill was with Royal Rescuer Lvl 50 and lvl 50 addon purchased.Kevin "Hawk" Fisher (talk) 13:01, May 19, 2017 (UTC)